


Lydia and Aela: A Fun Night

by SkyrimWriter2060 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Femslash, Futanari, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/SkyrimWriter2060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Aela enjoy each other's company one night. Aela catches Lydia having a private moment, and they have a one night stand. Lydia/Aela femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia and Aela: A Fun Night

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized text is a fantasy.

Lydia grinned as Aela walked into Breezehome. Her Thane, a Breton mage Dragonborn named Xavier, was out of town, and had left her behind. As such, the Nord Housecarl had contacted her Companion friend, Aela The Huntress. When Aela entered, she was wearing a very revealing outfit that made Lydia's cock harden under her steel armor. Lydia hid, hoping to take care of her little problem before Aela noticed. She walked into her bedroom, shutting the door. She stripped, taking her cock in her hand. She began to jerk off, imagining that Aela's velvet lips were around her cock.

_Aela began to jerk Lydia off as she deftly sucked her friend off. Aela's tongue flicked Lydia's head, the action being the final straw that brought Lydia to orgasm. Lydia's thick cock pulsed several times, and she shot a powerful stream of seed into Aela's mouth._

Lydia snapped out of her fantasy as she orgasmed, and looked up to see Aela watching her as she shot a stream of seed onto her hand.  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
Aela's eyebrow was raised.  
"Aela....I...."

"I heard you moaning my name, Lydia."

Aela moved towards her friend and pressed their lips together. The sensation of Aela's lips against Lydia's brought Lydia to hardness again. Aela's left hand slid down to rest on Lydia's left hip, while Aela's right rested on Lydia's back. After two minutes of passionate kissing, Aela broke the kiss, dropping to her knees and taking her friend's cock in her mouth. She began to deftly suck the woman off, as her hand jerked off Lydia where her velvety mouth wasn't sucking. Lydia grabbed a handful of Aela's brown hair and forced Aela's mouth deeper onto her cock.  
"Oh, Aela, don't stop," Lydia moaned as Aela's talented blowjob brought her to orgasm.

Lydia's cock pulsed twice, shooting her seed into Aela's mouth, just like in her earlier fantasy. Aela took her mouth off Lydia's cock, swallowing the woman's seed. Aela stripped, her breasts and pussy coming into Lydia's view. Lydia sat down, and Aela pushed her asshole onto Lydia's erect cock. Lydia groaned as Aela's tight asshole enveloped her cock. Aela pumped herself up and down on Lydia's cock as the Housecarl began to play with her breasts. After about a minute, Aela rose, taking her asshole off Lydia's cock. Aela pushed her pussy down onto Lydia's cock, then began to pump. After about another minute of pumping, both women reached orgasm. Aela arched her back and screamed as Lydia screamed. Lydia's thick cock pulsed several times, shooting a powerful stream of her Nordic seed into Aela's womb. Aela rose, pulling herself off her friend. Aela spun, taking Lydia in her mouth long enough to make the woman hard again. She laid on her back, beckoning Lydia forward. Lydia pushed her cock between Aela's small, firm breasts. Aela took her in her mouth again, her deft blowjob bringing Lydia to orgasm for the third time. Lydia shot her seed into Aela's mouth, and all over her breasts. Aela lifted her head, kissing Lydia again. Lydia could taste her cum in Aela's kiss. Aela began to finger fuck her pussy. Soon, Aela's finger fucking brought Lydia to orgasm. Her juices leaked onto Aela's fingers, and they broke apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Xavier is the same Xavier from my other work, the Dragonborn/Aela one I just published on 1/11/2016, but they are unconnected works.  
> Should I continue this?


End file.
